Everyday
by Kora
Summary: the first of the couple missing scenes from fab that i have plans to write. this one was a christmas present for kells, and she told me i could post it. enjoy!


_Heyy__ alls!__  This is a story I wrote for kells for christmas.  It's sappy, very sappy, and it has no plot.  Just a warning.  lol.  Merry Christmas, kells!  hehehe…_

Everyday

Disclaimer—the song "everyday" belongs to the dave matthews band. Please don't sue. And alan belongs to Disney. Don't sue b/c of that either.

_Pick me up, oh, from the bottom_

_Up to the top, love, everyday_

_Pay no mind to taunts or advances_

_I take my chances on everyday_

Spring, what a glorious time, particularly at the tail end of May, just before June starts, when cool and warm weather wage an epic battle to determine whom will dominate the little red line on the thermostat. This grand struggle resulted in a week full of flowers, rain, sun, breeze, and puffy clouds. Not to mention the affect that it had on the newly engaged J and Alan. Every day, flowers, candy, and Happy Tuesday notes appeared on their desks. Taking advantage of the beautiful weather, Alan planned a moonlit picnic for him and J in the park one glowing Friday night.

***

_Left to right_

_Up and down, love_

_I push up love, love everyday_

Alan smoothed out the last corner of the blanket, then laid down beside J, whom promptly threw a piece of popcorn at him. "You're such a neat freak," she accused playfully. 

Alan tossed the popcorn into his mouth and defended himself. "There was a lump! It was bothering me."

J rolled her eyes and scooted over a bit on the blanket, trying to find a comfortable position. "Suuuure it was." Abruptly, she changed topics. "Do we have any food left?"

Alan sat up and rummaged around in the picnic basket. Shaking his head, he stretched out again. "Not besides the random piece of popcorn. What, you still hungry?"

J's eyes glinted wickedly, her face pale in the moonlight. "Nah…I'm just looking for more ammunition to throw at you."

Alan pouted. Suddenly, his face changed to a roguish grin, and he fired popcorn hidden in his fist at his fiancée. J grabbed every piece that he chucked at her and flung it back at him. The battle continued until every piece of popcorn was either thrown from site or eaten.

***

_Jump in the mud, oh_

_Get your hands dirty with_

_Love it up on everyday_

"That one's…Pegasus. I think, anyway," J said as she pointed up at a certain arrangement of stars.

Alan shrugged his shoulders. "I'd have no idea. The only constellations I know are the Big and Little Dippers."

J nudged his side, laughter in her voice. "Oh, come on, Mister Fine Arts major. You can't even find Orion? That's one of the easiest ones!"

Alan stuttered in protest, but J silenced him, reaching a pointing finger up at a chain of stars. "See that line of two or three stars there? That's Orion's Belt. You find that one first, then up there's the head, see the hands, feet…"

Alan squinted at an object that suddenly appeared in his line of vision. "Is that a falling star?"

J looked with a raised eyebrow at what Alan pointed out. "That's not a star, but it is fall—" she stopped abruptly when a splash of water hit her cheek. "—ing. Rain," she said flatly. The next moment, the water drops increased, then upgraded to bullets as they pelted Alan and J. The couple jumped up from their blanket and shoved it into the picnic basket. Laughing widely at the irony of it all, they ran for cover amidst the torrential downpour. 

***

_All you need is_

_What you want is_

_All you need is love_

J poked her head out of the gazebo when the sound of rain drumming on the roof ceased. "Yeah, all clear," she stated, turning back to Alan. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her down the park's cobblestone path. Both the teachers were sopping wet; they had not found shelter in time. It didn't matter, though; the night was warm and the rain had felt good. 

Alan and J strolled as slowly as possible, delaying the night's end. They hardly noticed the mist that permeated the ground, creating a magical atmosphere for that end of spring's eve.

***

_What you've got _

_Lay it down on me_

_What you've got_

_Lay it down on me_

At the park's mouth, a damp sidewalk shimmered in a silver mixture of moon, star, and lamplight. The world was fuzzy with the fog that steamed in the air. J breathed in deeply. "I love the smell of fog. There's something so thick and blanket-like about it."

Alan said nothing in reply. He merely stopped, swirled her around, and pulled her closer towards him. He reached out his hands and cupped her face with them. Alan didn't need to say anything; his eyes said all.

A small smile played about on J's lips as she swam in Alan's eyes, the deep color of the dark blue, inky sky. She wound her arms around Alan's neck and leaned into the tender, passionate kiss that awaited her.

***

_Pick me up, love_

_Lift me up, love_

_Pick me up, love_

_Everyday_

J and Alan stopped in front of J's house. "This is it," Alan sighed.

"Yeah…" J replied, glancing down at the ground before meeting Alan's eyes again. "Tonight was…perfect."

"Even though you got soaked?" Alan teased with a little grin. 

J giggled and tossed her head in reply, sending wet spray form her hair into Alan's face. 

He wiped the moisture from his eyes. "Thanks," he said, trying to sound dry but failing.

"Always a pleasure," J answered, her eyes dancing. Spontaneously, she grabbed the back of Alan's next, pulled his mouth down, and kissed him softly but firmly. J broke it off a handful of seconds later. She paused for a moment, biting her lip with a mischievous grin, then scampered into her house. Alan stared after her wistfully but fully in love for a minute or so, then turned and slowly made his way home.

_Up from the bottom, everyday_

_Up to the top love, everyday_

_Pick me up love_

_Lift me up love_

_Everyday_

_Oh, everyday…_

The End.


End file.
